


Celebrity Crush

by L4sht0n



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, B.I is an actor, Bobby is a rapper, Celebrity Crush, Drunk Texting, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L4sht0n/pseuds/L4sht0n
Summary: Under an interview Kim Hanbin, an Emmy nominated actor, reveals his celebrity crush is no other than the famous rapper Kim Jiwon, known through his stage name Bobby. This somehow spirals into them jokingly flirting with each other until it's not so jokingly anymore.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Celebrity Crush

The laughter roared, to be honest, Hanbin didn’t think it was _that_ funny. It was funny, but only slightly. Mostly the audience roared with laughter because it was _Kim Hanbin_ a rising actor, nominated to Best Male Actor for an Emmy award.

“Maybe should’ve done comedy series as well,” the interviewer commented when the audience quieted down.

“I’m really not that funny,” Hanbin replied with ease, trying to stay modest. He’d admit he was a good actor, good enough to be nominated for an Emmy. But comedy? No. Hanbin wasn’t that funny. He was too serious, he suited better in drama series. Besides, comedy wasn’t Hanbin’s cup of tea. Usually, comedy series never explored deep themes and the characters were usually superficial. The characters weren’t deep, because they needed to be likeable and humorous. Hanbin didn’t like to play those type of characters, and he wasn’t very good at it either.

“Moving on,” the female interviewer said more to the cameras and audience than to Hanbin, “we have a lot of fan-questions. The first one is, who’s your celebrity crush from Tanya. Oh, that’s a good one. Hanbin, tell us about your celebrity crush, is it a co-actress or co-actor?”

“Hm,” Hanbin started taking his time to think of someone. Who was his celebrity? No one he worked with, that was for sure. Even though he adored his co-workers, they were first and foremost his colleagues, actually Hanbin couldn’t even think of an actor he had a crush on. “Well, I guess I’d have to say Jiwon,” Hanbin answered after a few moments with silence.

“As in Bobby, the rapper?” the interviewer asked probably to make sure. Hanbin couldn’t, however, see who else he was supposed to mean. Certainly, there couldn’t be that many famous people named Jiwon.

“Yes,” Hanbin confirmed, and the audience replied with another hoard of screaming. A small smile made its way on Hanbin’s lips. The interviewer smiled slightly pleased. She commented on how he was a hot one before she moved on to other fan questions. Most of them were fine, but some were slightly disturbing. However, most were sweet and Hanbin chose the more unsettling ones. Hanbin didn’t think much of the interview after, not until he was back in his car checking his phone. Jiwon had followed him back on both Instagram and Twitter even going as far as tweeting about the interview.

@KimJiwon  
Aw, @KimHanbin, thanks babe <3 ur my celebrity crush 2

Despite the fact that Hanbin’s face flushed, he ignored the tweet. He liked the tweet but didn’t go in great lengths to interact with the famous artist. Mostly, because he knew how Jiwon could be. He was a flirt and above all a prankster. He did it for the laughs and giggles, Hanbin doubted that Jiwon actually had Hanbin as his celebrity crush. Even if he did, Hanbin wouldn’t jump on that train. It wasn’t like they “had so much in common” and would “make such a cute couple.” It was, in all honesty, almost surreal that the two of them would ever interact. They were almost from two different worlds.

Hanbin played characters in deep crisis, he battled dragons, and lived in medieval worlds on camera, Jiwon toured around the world and spit bars into a mic. They were so different. Hanbin didn’t think much of the incident after, sure there were some few fans that probably started to ship them, but it was to be expected. Hanbin could talk to someone without it being created some ship of them. The ship would die down eventually.

* * *

Hanbin didn’t think of the tweet until a few weeks later. He was at home learning the script of the next episode, and overall enjoying the relaxed day. The shooting of the fifth and final season of the critically acclaimed series Inferno Interlude would begin the following week, and Hanbin was more than content with enjoying his current state. Acting was his passion, and he loved doing it – he was lucky that could make a living off his pursued passion, but there was also a lot of stress and pressure following the job. As Hanbin was taking a small break he saw his phone light up to show he got a notification, the black-haired male stretched after the phone which was lying on the table to check it.

He licked his lips slightly before he unlocked the phone. The notification led him to Instagram where no other than his favourite rapper, and maybe his favourite celebrity in general, had posted a picture and tagged Hanbin in it. His brows furrowed and tilted his head quizzically. Why would Jiwon tag him in a picture? They’d never met.

He entered Jiwon’s Instagram profile and clicked on the most recent post; it was a picture of the rapper together with a friend of his. Hanbin didn’t keep track of the rapper’s life, but checking the tags quickly revealed the other male to be Song Minho. The two were smiling to the camera, and the two were seated in what looked like a home-cinema. The caption read: _Watching my wife’s show @InfernoInterlude with my bro. @hanbeen be looking like a snack <3_

The comments were going crazy with the comments “double b” whatever that was. Hanbin assumed it was their ship name, but he didn’t bother checking. Instead, he decided to prank the rapper back. Because it was just a prank, right? Hanbin was quick to snap a picture of his setup, his manuscript was folded, he had a half-full coffee cup next to it. In a way, the setup looked a lot like aesthetic pictures he saw all around the internet.

 _Working while listening to my bae’s, @b0bby, new album._ Hanbin added a track from the rapper’s new album that had just launched a few weeks ago before he posted it on his Instagram story. With that, he turned off his phone before he returned to his work and didn’t think much of it. Sure, this was the second incident with Jiwon, but they weren’t anything but strangers. Hanbin had an ongoing war with another actor Junhoe on who managed to take the worst pictures of paparazzi, but the two of them weren’t really _friends_ , they were acquaintances at most. Jiwon didn’t even reach up to the level of acquaintances. Hanbin went on with his day, and when the filming on the final season began, he was too occupied with acting to think anything that wasn’t lines and scenes.

* * *

The black-haired actor didn’t think more of Jiwon, didn’t have the time to. However, the rapper seemed hellbent on luring himself back into Hanbin’s mind again. The rapper was in an interview, probably promoting his album when Hanbin was mentioned, Hanbin guessed it was a fan question, but he didn’t know, he hadn’t watched the thing. Honestly, he wouldn’t even know of it if it wasn’t for Jaewon. Jaewon was persistent on showing Hanbin “double b” moments, although Hanbin doubted they were actual moments. Just because Jiwon’s lyrics _happened_ to say “you’re like an actor” didn’t mean they were about Hanbin. It could be about a metaphor about a back-stabbing bitch. Which it probably was.

However, Hanbin couldn’t deny that the interview was _actual_ double b moment. Not that the ship was anywhere sailing, mostly because they’d never met! Never spoken. They just knew who the other was. Hanbin was well-aware who Beyoncé, Pewdiepie and Elon Musk was – that didn’t mean that the ship Handiepie was taking off any time soon. It wasn’t taking of ever! Just like Jiwon and Hanbin. Jaewon had forced Hanbin to sit through some minutes of Jiwon’s interview, unfortunately, the black-haired actor had been unsuccessful in getting Hanbin through the entire thing. Jaewon hadn’t seemed to care all that much though, seeing as he managed to show Hanbin “the most important” part. The interviewer had asked something along the lines if Jiwon could explain his relationship with the “infamous actor” Kim Hanbin.

Jiwon had replied word by word “I mean, I don’t actually know the guy. We’ve been joking around for the most part, but I wouldn’t mind getting to know him.” Ending the sentence with a wink meant for Hanbin. The words had repeated themselves again and again through his head, it was like a broken record by this point. Hanbin was contemplating whether he should or _shouldn’t_ send Jiwon a message.

First of all, what should he say? ‘Hey, I saw the interview that you wanted to get to know me, so go wild. Wanna play 21 questions?’ Absolutely not. Jaewon said he should start with a cheesy pick-up line, but there was just no way in hell, heaven or earth that Hanbin was messaging him ‘so here I am, what’s your other two wishes?’. Second of all, had Jiwon meant it or was it just really a prank? Hanbin couldn’t tell. Third of all, if the rapper wanted to get to know Hanbin so much why hadn’t he reached out for Hanbin? Why did Hanbin have to take the first step? Hanbin had told this to Jaewon who’d only replied with “because he’s not the one with the stupid celeb crush.”

Hanbin wouldn’t nominate Jaewon to friend of the year, but it wasn’t really his co-actor's problem. It shouldn’t even be classified as a problem really. Either Hanbin sent Jiwon a message, or he didn’t. It was that simple. Still Hanbin needed a lot convincing and reasoning before he ended up sending the message.

@KimHanbin: hey

Hanbin regretted the message immediately after he sent the rapper a Twitter message. For a second, he just stared at the message. A creeping feeling of regret started to infiltrate his mind. His heart started to beat faster, and his breath quickened. Why did Hanbin feel so stupid? Fuck. He shouldn’t have done that. He shouldn’t have done that. His brown eyes stared at the message again, fuck. He regretted it. He didn’t want to think of it. In an attempt to remove himself from the decision he threw his phone across the room. Not caring if it broke or hit anything. Fuck. He shouldn’t have sent that message. This was by far the worst decision Hanbin had made in his 23 years old life. Which should say a lot because Hanbin had agreed to do a commercial at 13 and was known as the frozen yoghurt boy for a year, or as his classmates liked to call him FroYo-Boy.

* * *

@KimJiwon: hey

@KimJiwon: I didn’t think you’d message me

@KimHanbin: wdym?

@KimJiwon: you’re emmy nominated, you’re like on a whole different level

@KimJiwon: it’s like if Brad Pitt started to talk with Nate Dogg, weird and unlikely

@KimHanbin: But you’re my celebrity crush, remember?

@KimJiwon: gasp

@KimJiwon: so you only want me for my looks?

@KimHanbin: what no

@KimHanbin: who said I wanted you???

@KimJiwon: you did

@KimHanbin: when??

@KimJiwon: idek remember the date, but in an interview a few weeks ago, you said something along the lines that I was your celeb crush

@KimHanbin: yeah, but

@KimHanbin: that doesn’t mean I want you

@KimJiwon: okay, Dr. Hanbin

@KimJiwon: enlighten me, what does a crush mean??

@KimHanbin: a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable.

@KimJiwon: to me that definition seems like “wanting someone”

@KimHanbin: for a brief while

@KimJiwon: but still want

@KimHanbin: but the want could subdue

@KimJiwon: oooh, using big boy words

@KimHanbin: ‘subdue’ isn’t a big boy word

@KimJiwon: okay, then what is a ‘big boy word’?

@KimHanbin: fuck

@KimJiwon: oh my god

@KimJiwon: has anyone ever told you how funny you are??

@KimHanbin: yes, but I rarely believe them

@KimJiwon: why not??

@KimHanbin: because usually they just want something from me

@KimHanbin: like they think that if they give me compliments, I’ll give them something in return

@KimJiwon: aww that sucks :(

@KimJiwon: guess what I want from you??

@KimHanbin: you want something from me??

@KimJiwon: yes, now guess

@KimHanbin: idek fame???

@KimJiwon: no!

@KimJiwon: a kiss ;)

@KimHanbin: bro

@KimHanbin: I actually thought you wanted something

@KimJiwon: I was serious!

@KimHanbin: and I’m starring in the Star Wars

@KimJiwon: really?????

@KimJiwon: I must’ve missed you

@KimJiwon: what role did you have????

@KimHanbin: I was sarcastic

@KimJiwon OH

@KimJiwon: pffft I knew that ofc

@KimHanbin: ofc you did honey

@KimJiwon: keep the sass up and I’ll never be your honey

@KimHanbin: I don’t WANT to be your honey

@KimJiwon: yes you do

@KimHanbin: your attitude is kind of a turn-off

@KimHanbin: might turn this celeb crush into a past crush

@KimJiwon: NO

@KimJiwon: pls take me back

@KimJiwon: I’ll do anything

@KimHanbin: anything? 😏

@KimJiwon: yeah, I’ll even suck ur dick

@KimHanbin: that wasn’t what I meant!

@KimJiwon: what did you mean then?

@KimHanbin: idek

@KimJiwon: well the offer still stands

@KimHanbin: bro

@KimJiwon: don’t bro me when we talk about sucking dick

@KimHanbin: I’ll bro you if I want to, BRO

@KimJiwon: NO STOP

@KimHanbin: make me!

@KimJiwon: gladly 😏

@KimHanbin: fuck

@KimHanbin: walked into that trap

@KimJiwon: yes, now could we go back to when we were talking about sucking dick

@KimJiwon: when are u free?

@KimHanbin: bro, there will be no dick sucking

@KimJiwon: I think you forgot the word today

@KimHanbin: huh???

@KimJiwon: there will be no dick sucking today

@KimHanbin: no I meant in general

@KimJiwon: that’s offensive

@KimHanbin: to you

@KimJiwon: No that’s just offensive in general

@KimHanbin: to you

@KimJiwon: bro I just want to suck some decent dick, please papi

@KimHanbin: then go suck dick!

@KimHanbin: and don’t call me papi!

@KimJiwon: ur right ur the bottom, call me papi pls

@KimHanbin: NO!

@KimJiwon: ok, how about daddy

@KimHanbin: even worse!

@KimJiwon: pls just live out my bdsm dream with me

@KimHanbin: if ur so horny then go find someone!

@KimJiwon: I’m trying, but ur not working here with me!

@KimHanbin: I meant someone else than me!

@KimJiwon: ur the only 1 I want!

@KimHanbin: I call bullshit

@KimJiwon: I’ve been drooling over your hot ass for years

@KimHanbin: even more bullshit!

@KimHanbin: you didn’t know who I was until a few weeks ago

@KimJiwon: FAKE

@KimJiwon: I knew who you were since the pilot episode of ii

@KimHanbin: lmao, didn’t know u were a fan

@KimJiwon: how could I not be a fan of your hot piece of ass

@KimJiwon: I almost died after season three’s final

@KimHanbin: because of the cliff-hanger??

@KimJiwon: no, because of that perfect shot of your ass, had me in a coma for weeks

@KimJiwon: every time I closed my eyes, I saw that ass

@KimHanbin: good to know you love my ass?????

@KimJiwon: no no no

@KimJiwon: I don’t LOVE that ass, I WORSHIP it

@KimHanbin: that’s just weird man

@KimJiwon: have you seen your own ass?

@KimHanbin: yeah it’s all right

@KimJiwon: GASP

@KimJiwon: how can you say something like that????

@KimJiwon: you’re seriously on the borderline between human and Greek god

@KimJiwon: except that ur Asian

@KimHanbin: What does that make you???

@KimJiwon: a mere human, blessed to see this holiness

@KimHanbin: more like Zeus himself

@KimJiwon: No, Zeus was a HOE

@KimJiwon: I’m LOYAL

@KimHanbin: to who?

@KimJiwon: you 😋

@KimHanbin: bro

@KimHanbin: but I gtg

@KimJiwon: au revoir mon petit ami

@KimHanbin: I don’t speak French

@KimJiwon: heheheh

* * *

Hanbin had continued texting, and maybe flirting, with the rapper after that. Which was surprising to himself, because he didn’t expect that of himself. He didn’t expect it of Jiwon wanting to talk to him, and he didn’t expect them to have so much in common as they did. It was strange, but he enjoyed the other man’s witty comebacks and genuine responses. In other words, the small crush hadn’t faded away as he’d expected. Mostly because Jiwon was such an interesting character, and Hanbin found himself always urging to getting closer to the man. Whenever the older man revealed something about himself Hanbin always wanted more. Maybe it was selfish, but Hanbin didn’t care. He liked Jiwon, so he let himself get to know the man. 

Sure, they’d never met or even spoken, but to Hanbin it didn’t matter. He couldn’t see how it mattered. It was like that would change their ongoing relationship. Hanbin wasn’t so sure what he’d call it, their relationship. Friends? Strangers? Internet friends? Almost dating? To guys flirting? Hanbin didn’t know, but to him, not even that mattered. All he cared about was talking to Jiwon. The man was funny, and he never failed to bring a smile onto his features. As long as he made him happy, did it matter what they were or that they hadn’t met? 

They hadn’t met, hadn’t talked outside texts. Hanbin shouldn’t have been so startled by the question Jiwon had sent him in his dm’s. He shouldn’t, but he still was. He was surprised and confused, although when the shock ran over, he realised he should’ve anticipated it when they still kept talking after the first week. But the question in his dm’s seemed like the world’s greatest question, when in reality really was a simple yes or no question. 

@KimJiwon: We should facetime, what’s your number? 

For seconds, minutes Hanbin stared at the message as if it would change or it would evolve. It didn’t the message remained the same, not even a letter changed. Hanbin almost wanted it to, but it didn’t. After several minutes, the black-haired male realised it _still_ hadn’t changed, and he was finally brave enough to reply.

@KimHanbin: Sure

He replied before he sent his number, and jokingly asked Jiwon not to leak his number. The older male went into a long rant that he’d never to do it because he’d have people do that to him. Hanbin got to hear a long story of how a girl had repeatedly called Jiwon from different phones, even going as far as borrowing stranger’s phone to talk to him – Jiwon had changed his number after that. Hanbin didn’t mind the long story though, it was funny, and he found himself laughing alone in his living room.

The laughter died down when he was being called on face time. Hanbin silently cursed and checked his reflection – he looked like shit. He hadn’t expected Jiwon to call him immediately, at least he should’ve given Hanbin some time to mentally prepare. The phone kept vibrating in his hand, and Hanbin sighed again before he picked up the call.

“Dude,” Hanbin began as he saw the handsome face of the rapper staring back at him, “I could’ve been naked. You should’ve warned a guy,” Hanbin muttered a bit sulkily. He could hear Jiwon’s dark chuckle through the phone’s speaker, and Hanbin decided he liked the sound. The black-haired male wondered if it sounded exactly like that in real life, but he brushed those thoughts away.

“Naked at 4PM?” Jiwon asked, raising an eyebrow and looked at Hanbin with disbelief. Hanbin huffed a little before he replied.

“Don’t tell me how to live my life,” Hanbin began, “it’s a likely outcome.”

“Can’t wait to see it,” Jiwon teased, and added a wink, “besides _if_ you were naked, you know you could’ve just not picked up.” Fuck, that was true. Hanbin wouldn’t admit that the rapper had a point, for a second Hanbin had just forgotten that not picking up was not an option. “Well, not that I would’ve minded seeing your hot body.”

“Shut up,” Hanbin said, but Jiwon could hear he wasn’t serious if the shit-eating grin was anything to go by. “You won’t ever see me naked.”

“Say that to season four, episode twelve. We got a good look at your hot body,” Jiwon reminded him. There was a scene where Hanbin was bathing in a river, it hadn’t revealed his most private parts, but most of Hanbin’s body was shown.

“Don’t get me started on that episode, do you know how freezing that river was?” Hanbin ranted, “I got a fever just for shooting that scene. It sucked balls.”

“I’d suck your balls,” Jiwon quickly shot back.

“Ew, don’t say that that’s gross,” Hanbin said and wrinkled his nose. Still, his body betrayed him, and he could feel his face flush.

“Aw, you’re blushing,” Jiwon cooed, and he could see the confident smirk that followed after.

“Shut up, or I’m hanging up,” Hanbin warned.

“You’re not,” Jiwon replied confidently, “you like me too much.”

“I do not,” Hanbin claimed, even though he knew those claims were very false, and that he did like Jiwon a lot. Maybe a bit too much to classify it as a celebrity crush?

* * *

@KimJiwon: BABY

@KimJiwon: we should meet!!!!!1!!!11

@KimJiwon: I wanna kiss ur pretty lips!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

@KimHanbin: what the hell Jiwon

@KimHanbin: it’s 4 AM

@KimJiwon: SORRY

@KimJiwon: IM IN TOKYO

@KimJiwon: AND I M KINDA DRU NK

@KimJiwon: DAMN CURSE THOSE JAPANESE FOR MAKING SO GOOD SAKE

@KimHanbin: would you mind telling me about the good sake WHEN IT’S NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!!!

@KimJiwon: YES BABY

@KimJiwon: BUT BABY

@KimJiwon: I wanna talk to you

@KimJiwon: I wish u was here in 2kyo with me!!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

@KimHanbin: I wish I was asleep; we all can’t get what we want

@KimJiwon: but BABYYYYY

@KimJiwon: u, me & and anime would be the perfect date

@KimJiwon: I wish u was here with me ∩(︶▽︶)∩

@KimHanbin: why are you in Tokyo anyway??

@KimJiwon: idek if you knew this, but

@KimJiwon: you must promise not to tell any1!!

@KimHanbin: ight, I promise, are you a part of the yakuza??

@KimJiwon: no, I’m a rapper

@KimHanbin: I knew that already idiot!!!

@KimJiwon: GOOD!

@KimJiwon: I thought I needed to hide that part of my life

@KimJiwon: I’m not that good @ keeping secrets!

@KimHanbin: I can tell

@KimJiwon: BABY RUN AWAY WITH ME!

@KimHanbin: idk

@KimJiwon: WHY NOT

@KimJiwon: IS THERE SOMEBODY ELSE?

@KimJiwon: WHO IS IT??????

@KimHanbin: no I’m just tired

@KimJiwon: ILL FIGHT THAT MOTHERFUCKER NO ONE STEALS MY BABY FROM ME (‡▼益▼)

@KimHanbin: I SAID IM JUST TIRED LIL BITCH

@KimJiwon: OHHHHHHHHH

@KimJiwon: what’s the clock over there anyway???

@KimHanbin: I ALREADY TOLD YOU

@KimHanbin: it’s 4.30

@KimJiwon: AM or PM

@KimHanbin: please think before you ask stupid questions

@KimHanbin: it’s AM

@KimJiwon: ohhh babyyyy, you shouldn’t stay up dat l8

@KimJiwon: u should go 2 bed!!!!

@KimHanbin: BITCH I’ve been trying

@KimHanbin: Imma head to bed

@KimJiwon: okidoki

@KimJiwon: but let’s meet up when I’m back in LA

@KimHanbin: we’ll see

* * *

The cameras were flashing, it was the night of the Emmy award show, and Hanbin couldn’t keep a smile off his face. Even if a feeling of nervousness was building up in his stomach, the black-haired male tried to ignore it though. Instead, he flashed a big smile for the endless crowd or journalists. Posing confidently n his black Prada suit, he might not win the prize tonight, but he sure could win a couple of girls’ hearts. His award-winning smile had yet to fail him.

He did a few more poses before he continued down the red carpet together with Jaewon. The other man was grinning equally big. He claimed that there was no way in hell Hanbin was _wasn’t_ winning that prize, but Hanbin himself wasn’t too sure. There were a few other nominees that could easily end up with the prize. Jaewon and Jiwon, on the other hand, was confident that Hanbin would end up a winner that night. Jiwon was even willing to bet money on it, but Hanbin was sure that Jiwon was just being his supporting-self as usual.

Hanbin had talked to Jiwon before coming to the event to get some last emotional support before he was on his own. It was really a shame that Jiwon was on the other side of the country instead of here in LA where Hanbin needed him. They had yet to meet, but Hanbin _knew_ that Jiwon would be able to calm his nerves, even just slightly if he were here. Sadly, he wasn’t. The black-haired male was left to be on his own. Of course, Hanbin didn’t blame Jiwon, he more than anyone understood the concept of a busy schedule, but he still wished that the other male could be here. They’d grown so close over the past couple of weeks, maybe it had been months, and it felt natural to have him here. It felt natural to have the other male on such a large event in his life. He was fine with going by himself, he didn’t have another choice, but he still wished that Jiwon could’ve been here.

Hanbin followed Jaewon for a moment before he felt a pricking in his shoulder. He slowly turned to the person, only to discover it was Jiwon. What was he doing here? A large smile spread across his face, and the nervous feeling in his stomach was replaced with a giddy feeling. Hanbin quickly, without thought, wrapped his arms around Jiwon, and the purple-haired male was quick to repeat the action. 

“Hey,” Jiwon whispered into his ear and tightened his grasp around Hanbin.

The black-haired male couldn’t stop himself from smiling before he managed out a reply, “hey.” The embrace lasted a bit too long for it to be casual, but Hanbin didn’t mind it at all. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York,” Hanbin questioned when the shock of seeing Jiwon started to wear off. Fuck, he was even more attractive in real life. His voice was from the heavens, he was truly Zeus on legs.

“Wouldn’t miss your first Emmy for anything in the world, baby,” Jiwon teased and added a wink after the sentence. Hanbin could feel his face flush as Jiwon led him through their seats.

“Shut up,” Hanbin said, as he avoided Jaewon’s knowing look, “I’m not your baby,” he muttered, but it didn’t sound convincing even to his own ears.

“You definitely are,” Jiwon argued back, “as if I’d allow you to be somebody else’s.”

Hanbin didn’t tell Jiwon, but it was a great comfort having him next to him under the award show, and he was, obviously, happy to have him there. Jiwon was truly good for emotional support, Jiwon even joked about Hanbin only liking him for his hand. Hanbin, may or may not have been squeezing Jiwon’s hand under the entire show. Not the rapper minded, he just smiled and stroked his back in comfort. When the time came to announce the winner of Best Male Actor, Hanbin definitely almost broke a bone or two in Jiwon’s hand. Jiwon, on the other side, joked about Hanbin not being strong enough to break bones. The joke alone was enough to make Hanbin almost miss his own name being called. 

He looked at the scene, and back at Jiwon before he realised it. He gaped a bit, and the audience roared. Shakily he started to move for the scene, his eyes were still wide open. He couldn’t believe it. He’d won! He’d won Best Male Actor. The shock wore off and was quickly replaced with happiness. He smiled as he entered the scene, the audience was still cheering, but Hanbin’s eyes never left the purple-haired rapper who was smiling so large that Hanbin was scared his face would crack. He held his speech with ease before he left the stage. His legs were like jelly, and his hands were still shaking when he seated next to Jiwon. 

“Congratulations,” Jiwon whispered before he dragged Hanbin into a kiss. Hanbin was quick to reincorporate the kiss. His hand quickly found its way into Jiwon’s hair, and he pulled it ever so slightly. Making a breathless moan escape from the older man’s throat. God, it was the first time Hanbin had heard sounds like that, and he’d love to hear more of those sounds. Jiwon didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss and pulled Hanbin impossibly closer despite the awkwardness of their sitting arrangement. Not that the two minded, they were too caught up in each other to even notice the scenery around them.

Hanbin knew he should care about the whole being caught on camera, that they were in public, on a goddamn award-show, but none of those things mattered, as he kept kissing Jiwon. Jiwon was above all those things. Nothing else mattered as their lips were joint, not even heaven itself. Well, at least so it felt. They kissed for some moments longer, before they were forced to pull away from each other. They were still in public after all, and more importantly, if they’d continued any longer Hanbin was sure he’d lungs would’ve gone out. His breath was heaving as he looked at the gorgeous man with dilated pupils. And the only thing Hanbin managed to think was, this was so much more than a little celebrity crush.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one-shot! I think it's pretty cute! It was written mostly for my little sister, I'm not invested in the iKON fandom myself so I'm sorry if the characters aren't on point. Also if you liked the fic then I have another Double b uploaded on my profile it's a serial killer!Bobby x FBI agent!B.I. I hope you liked this :)  
> I had a lot of trouble posting this fic, idek why, so if it's a little weird, pls let me know and I'll try to fix it (like if it seems like parts are missing or so on.)


End file.
